Of Darkness and Light
by Yami no Kaijin
Summary: Ryuu, Tadaashi, Yuya, and Etsuko were a few of the many beloved children of InuYasha and their step-father Bankotsu. All their lives they wanted the attention of their real father, Acheron, who knew nothing about them. Together they hunted the creatures of the night Daimon and Dark-Hunters alike to get his attention and as well as unwanted attention of other enemies.
Chapter One: Hunters

Ryuu looked up at the full moon and basked in its soft glow. "It's the perfect night for a hunt. Maybe we'll get _his_ attention." Tadaashi said to Ryuu and Yuya with malice in his voice. "Don't you think you should let go of your hatred for Sire? I mean it's not like he know about us right?" Ryuu said calmly fiddling with a stick. "Yeah, Shi-chan, aren't we getting to old for such things besides it doesn't matter anymore we have Bankotsu. He's our step-father isn't he good enough?" Yuya said softly looking at Tadaashi with sad eyes.

"I know, I know. Of course I love Bankotsu as my father but still he could have at least been there for us! And isn't he supposed to be a God?" Tadaashi said angrily. "Let's go it's time to go hunting." Ryuu and Yuya looked at each other with a worried look but followed after him. Once they went to into down town Tokyo they sniffed out their prey. The quickly found one, it was a woman the observed her and saw the pair of fangs. Tadaashi slowly but surely began his hunt of here. Ryuu bid Yuya bye and went out to hunt for one of his own. Yuya said and shook his head 'I can see the trouble Shi-chan, Is going to get us into. And begun his own hunt.

They met back together and the dawn in a small coffee café close to their home. Tadaashi had a refreshed look on his face as if he just got of a warm shower. "So how many did you guys hunt tonight?" Ryuu looked down uncomfortably. "I uh I killed at least 10. Six in a group and at and the other four were by themselves." Yuya gave him a sympathetic look. He knew Ryuu was too soft hearted to kill people. Youkai were fair game they were both equal in strength but people who looked human? It was difficult to cope with. "I killed 11 two were a group of five and one was alone." Yuya said in a quiet voice. Tadaashi's eyes had a strange light to it. 'what has happened to my brother? He was such a gentle person…' Yuya thought sadly. He sighed and ordered a French Vanilla Cappuccino. "Well let's go brothers, and get some well needed rest." They agreed and followed him out towards home.

-with Acheron-

Acheron heard Artemis call for him, he sighed and flashed up there leave it to her to ruin his good day. "what is it, Artemis?" Acheron said to her in a bored town with irritation weaved in it. "Someone has been killing my Dark-Hunters!" She shrieked angrily. That is what made him think back. "It couldn't have been Tabitha if that's what your thinking. She's been with Valerius and their son." Artemis looked at him angrily. "I don't care, I want you to find who's ever been killing them and bring me their heads on a silver plate!" Artemis said almost like a hiss. Acheron sight. "Plater not plate. You want their heads on a silver platter." Artemis glared at him as he flashed out. Acheron looked at the starry sky and sighed as he rubbed his temple and breathing in the cold air. He walked into his house and saw Tory rocking Bas in the chair. "Hey dear, how did it go with Artemis?" Acheron gave her the knowing look and Tory laughed as she shook his head. Tory looked like she wanted to say something. "…did you know you had other kids?" Acheron frowned and looked at her. "What are you talking about?" Tory looked abit troubled "well Beth, Styxx and I were in town and we saw three young males two of them had swirling silver eyes…and you said only you and Apollymi have those eyes. And they looked a lot like you here I even snapped a photo. Tory showed him her picture and he stared at it in shock. The long silver haired, golden eyed male was one of his old friends that practically fell off the radar, even he couldn't find him. "so you do know him?" Tory asked calmly Acheron nodded his head. "Yeah and I want to get answers. Quick."


End file.
